Healing the Hero world
by randomfandom001
Summary: Based on an AU I found on Instagram. Deku lived on I-island growing up, when his best-friend is captured at a young age he displays heroics that catch even the attention of all might. While he is not looking for a successor right now he keeps the young man in mind. With a mutation of his parents quirks he develops a healing quirk and hopes to be the #1 healer and hero to heroes.
1. Ch1-Changes

This Au was brought to my attention on instagram by a user called gaysony, now that being said you can definitely expect some homosexual themes, however I, myself, am not gay and have no intention of compromising a story's integrity for something that I am not going to enjoy. So while there will be prolonged thoughts on a males appearance I am in no way planning for a full gay pairing, the way I see it is as they will be more like bisexual in which they may not all be straight, but straight ships can happen and some characters can have homosexuals thoughts and not be totally ruined for some people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

After a brutal fight between heroes and villains reaped havoc near her neighborhood, a pregnant, Inko finally managed to get her husband to accept the job at I-Island (the island where some of the worlds best support-item engineers and developers live to ensure their and their families safety while working on extremely advanced support tech.) that he'd been hesitant about since it would mean either uprooting her and his new family or being separated for long periods of time until the island reopened for the public, but now with the advocation of his wife he was able to make the decision and accept the job offer from I-Island.

Shin Midoria, expert support item specialist, alumni to UA's Support devision, and now soon to be father, had not been ready (in his mind) for so many life changing events to happen in such a short time; firstly, shortly after graduating he married the love of his life, a few months after that he received a letter from the, newly, famous David Shield saying that his work on energy displacement fibers for emmiter type heroes was truly remarkable, earning him a position on his personal research team, followed by his wife's announcement of her pregnancy shortly after. His life was changing fast, but he wouldn't have it any other way if it meant being with his family.

After swiftly packing all of their possessions they went to their neighbors and life long friends the Bakugos', only to find that they were also expecting. This was troubling at first since they would regret not having their child be able to be friends with their friends child, however this worry would not be reciprocated as they supported their decision to leave knowing that the stress would be to much on Inko's gentle personality during the pregnancy. After a long series of goodbyes and reminiscing they bid farewell and began the new section of their lives.

Three years later

In a flash of gold and emerald the door burst opened and the pile of overly excited limbs untangled to show the 5 year old daughter of David Shield, Melisa and the nearly three year old Izuku Midoria. They had been rushing around looking for their parents, eager to tell them of the rumors they had heard on a walk around the island. From what Melisa heard her Uncle, figure, All Might had finally come back to visit them. Izuku was confused since he had never met this 'uncle might' as Melisa put it, but was excited as it made her happy to hear.

As they were picking themselves up they saw both of their fathers talking with what looked like a mountain of: red, yellow, and blue, spandex. Only for Melisa to notice the two golden-hair flaps of justice, as she looked at what she now realized that this would be uncle Mights new hero costume. With the words she practiced starting to fail her Izuku took lead, " GUYS GUYS, Melisa told me something super cool. She said some uncle of her's is here to visit and that he is the coolest most energetic person in the whole universe, and I was like no way he is cooler than my favorite hero in the whole world All Might." The excited child beamed with joy as his father picked him up laughing in irony at their current situation. The mountain of a man couldn't help but join in on the laugh as he voiced his thoughts on the matter.

"Really, you think that of All Might, I think he's ok, but he would be nothing without his technical advisors assistance during the start of his career." He said truthfully trying to push some of the credit back to his support group who deserved it.

It was at the sound of his voice that both Melisa's and Izuku's minds started to work again. "UNCLE/ALL MIGHT YOU'RE HERE" "Wait Wait Wait All Might is your uncle ?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?" The little green ball of energy exclaimed in confusion at the sudden realization. " No All might is not related to us, but he is a very close family friend so Melisa calls him uncle," David explained with a grin etched to his face, " although with his blonde hair and my good looks I can see how you would assume we're related."

Everyone laughed at that last comment instantly deflating David's ego "oh" was his only response

later that day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting the day to gush over his hero, Izuku was the happiest three year old in existence as he was currently being held and playing superhero with All Might himself. Although he would be distracted every once and a while when he realized that Melisa was no longer with them. Curious as to where she went off to he took a break from his idol to look for his lifelong friend.

After looking around the playground to no avail he decided to ask All Might for help locating her. " All Might All Might I can't find Melisa, have you seen her?", asked a worried Izuku

"Don't worry young Midoriya I'm sure she's around here somewhere, with you helping me, we are bound to find her in no time" he smiled his megawatt smile and izuku's worry was replaced with determination to help his friend

After searching for a half-hour, All Might and Izuku start to spread out looking at the area surrounding the playground. Only for Izuku to find a clump of golden blond hair and an abandoned building. Thinking that Melisa is just hiding in the building he enters unaware of the dangers he is about to encounter.

(A/N)

So this is my attempt at a new fandom, I won't lie i have devoted many many hours to understanding and converting the ideas and principles of chakra and Naruto abilities to have a detailed and complex understanding for interesting aspects that the anime/manga overlooks. This show is still unveiling new principles to the lore so I'm not very confident in my understanding and implementation of quirks and genetics for this story but I will try my hardest to understand and improve upon the source material. I am very spread out and am finally restarting my efforts on my other stories so ill work out a possible schedual for uploads . Since for this month i am dedicating my time to storylines and principles to add the process will be slow. Thank you


	2. Ch2-Heart-of-a-Hero

**(A/N) : Well here is ch 2. The chapter itself didn't give me too much trouble, but while staying with my family (who are planning on moving) they stopped paying for their internet so I've been using my hotspot to use my laptop. Anyway without further ado here is chapter 2**

Ch2: Encounter with greatness

Upon entering one of the many newly developed construction sites, Izuku had only one objective search for Melisa. That being said this mission would be no easy feat the for the youth as he still had the slight fear of the dark. And this place was ominously dark, with only some covered windows allowing faint light to enter. 'Man if only I had a quirk like dad's, the fearful child thought, ' then I'd be able to light up the dark areas with a small bit of fire'. Izuku imagined himself walking the halls with a torch he lit himself, 'that be soo cool, although a quirk like mom's would be useful too, then I wouldn't need to be so close to interact with stuff, I could just pull stuff with my mind!'.

His father's quirk, Fire Breathing, works as such: his increased metabolism causes mass vibration in a an area in his throat where a flammable gas is produced, this accelerated vibration of the air molecules causes the gas to expand and catch fire once it leaves his body and experiences a natural atmosphere, thus creating a breath of fire that doesn't harm his throat, although the intense vibrations leave him with an extreamly sore throat and winded.

His mother's quirk, telikinises, allows her to move objects towards or away from her, although as it stands it isn't very strong or precise, as she hasn't trained it or experimented with its usage. Her quirk supercharged a portion of her brain allowing her to have a connection to the electromagnetic fields of all things, as of now she is only allowed to affect small things the size of a medium sized book and in the same weight as 15lbs (6.8kg) although if she were to push herself hard she could move heavier objects with more difficulty.

While he hadn't shown any signs of his quirk manifesting yet, he still had a year untill he was the age most people developed quirks, he hopped for a mix of his parents powers, like pyro-kinises, the ability to controll fire with your mind, but really he would be happy with anything he received, if it meant he could help people and inspire hope in them the way his hero All Might inspires him.

After thoroughly searching the first floor he approached the stairs and was relieved when he saw light from the stair way indicating that someone must be upstairs. Quickly rushing upstairs he cheered," YAY MELISA I FOUND YO…", was all he could muster as he saw instead a bunch of men holding her captive.

—————————————————————————————————————————-

A few moments before he had arrived:

"Well well well look at what we got here, David Shield's daughter. Man this couldn't be easier." The masked man exclaimed in joy as job just got easier, They were sent to find a weakness in I-islands defenses for an on coming raid they were planing, while they were able to gain access to the island by conventional means (aka legally) they had no way to sneak in weapons or support items without proper clearance this reconosance mission would be how they established a connection to the outside world in order to gather supplies. However the little surprise that was Melisa walked on by meaning they now had a hostage incase they ever got revealed. After tying her up they quickly knocked her out and prepaired for their connection. When, out of no where, "YAY MELISA I FOUND YO..," a small boy no older than 3 showed up and gasped.

Upon getting a better look at him he saw the resemblance to Shin, the co-head of David Shield's research division. "My luck just keeps improving as time goes on, now i have the children of not one but two major scientist." He said out loud

Back with Izuku, " What, what are you doing with her..?" He asked meekly not understanding the gravity of the situation. " Is she ok? WHat did you do to her!? WHY DO YOU HAVE HER!? He inquired with a mix growing anger and fear.

The thugs all laughed at him looking at him like he was a bug to be squashed if they so choose to. With evil grins on their faces they all stated to approach him holding various parts of plumbing, wood, and any tools they could find lying around. " Well to answer your questions, she's fine, we put her to sleep, and we are going to do bad things and need her, and now you, to make sure we get of here safely." He responded coldly as his face seemed to get more sinister the closer he got to izuku

"STOP IT! NO! I WONT LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS OR MY HOME, EVEN IF I CANT STOP YOU I WONT MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU TO WIN. WHY? BECAUSE ALL MIGHT IS HERE AND HE WILL STOP YOU!!" Izuku screamed with pride only have the goons laugh even more histerically

"Wow kid you had me going for a second, but I dont see All Might here, do you?" He said sarcastically as he jokingly looked around at his men all who shook their heads no, " see there are seven of us here are all stronger than you, and without All Might here no one can beat us." He proclaimed with great joy as he neared the kid

"Six." Izuku said flatly and the man stopped abruptly to ask what he meant by six

"Huh?" Was his only response. " Do you mean the six of us?" Izuku asked honestly as when he counted the guys behind the leader all he saw was five.

I see what you're doing, you're trying to distract me so you can try and escape" the man said as he refused to look back getting in front Izuku he prepared to grab him. " umm boss the kids right," the leader looked back in confusion, he had brought six men and no one went up/down stairs so there should be six of them and himself, "What do you mean?" He asked getting ticked off at this point. "What I mean is that, I haven't seen Clyde since we laughed at the kid screaming for All Might," all the other goons realized this too as he said it. "Well whatever he probably went to go secure the area, everyone seemed to accept the answer and moved on, as he turned back he raised his hand and was about to hit Izuku when the child screamed "Five!!" After having to stop yet again he grabbed him picked him up and turned to face his men," ok WHERE'S BRUNO?" He asked enraged thinking his men where clowning around with him "First Clyde now Bruno, you all need to stop messing with me and let me beat this kid" his anger died down as heturned around and raised a fist to izuku and hit him across the face.

Sobbing he said "Four..no Three" As he said that he turned around really about to beat his own men when he saw the mountain of a man, All Might with a furious blue in his eyes piercing the shadows that hid the whites of his eyes "TWO" said the furious hero as he smashed two goons heads against each other knocking them out instantly, leaving one goon and his leader

Freaking out he dropped Izuku and ran to get Melisa from the corner, while All Might smashed the last goon into the wall with a punch, "ONE" the hero said with a rage that the leader would dare hold Melisa hostage. "STOP OR ELSE ILL CUT HER UP!!" He said in a last ditch attempt to get free.

"Please, you dont even have a sharp item near by, I made sure to remove all of your makeshift tools before confronting you haha" All Might bellowed cheering up the harmed boy

"Yeah, but unlike the rest of my gang, I don't need one hehe!!" Hearing this made our hero's heart clench as the leaders arm changed and reformed as a long blade from the elbow down

"No!!" He yelled as his hopes for safely stopping the criminal was lowered to about zero, the only way for him to make it across the room and grab Melisa would require him to move at a speed too fast for the building that was under construction to handle not to mention giving the girl some terrible whiplash.

As he thought of ways to handle the situation the leader had given him one last plea "This is you're final warning if you dont get up and leave this building I'll slice her right now he" said and put the blade to her forehead cutting a line too shallow to scar but just deep enough to draw blood just to show his point

As All Might rose to leave in order to ensure Melisa's safety something crossed his peripheral vision just as he rose he decided to trust his instincts and stall a little, "All right you win," he started, "I'll leave and give you a head start only if you promise to leave Melisa at the front of the building and ill escort you to the exit." He lied but needed to make it sound believable that he would risk it all to let her live.

"Is that all I have to do, yeah it sounds nice but no, once I put her down I am susceptible to attacks so I'll hold on to her untill I pass safely out of the island and leave her at port." He countered realizing that All might giving him a head start would mean nothing with how fast he can run. "THATS IT THAT IS MY FINAL OFFER!!" He shouted as he was beginning to get hysterical pressing his blade closer to the girls side threatening to slice her in half

"Fine," All Might Said as he turned around made it seem as if he'd leave, that was untill he screamed, "NOW!!" Startled by the scream he went to bisect the girl but fell short as a large plank fell from the rafters above knocking him dizy, dropping the girl he looked up to see the child he'd punched, bruised but smiling. In his moment of realization, All Might closed the distance between them at a safe speed for the building but way faster than the gang leader could block and yelled "DETROITE SMMMMMAAAAASHH!!!!" And he went into the wall creating a perfectly shaped hole the same shape as him and maintains structural soundness of the building

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_

Later outside the building 

After the local authorities came to arrest the gangsters and alerted the children's parents All Might needed to have a word with David, Shin, and Inko, about the events that transpired.

"David. My friend I am truly sorry for what I allowed to happen to your daughter under my watch, I knew the girl well and believed she would remain close and thus I focused more on the young Midoria. Shin and Inko I also apologize for endangering your son on the very first day I met him, but if weren't for him i would have never found Melisa in time to save her that and his actions during the save made it possible for me to safely rescue everyone and stop the evildoer without causing much damage, your son acted like a true hero today." All Might said as he apologized to the parents of the involved children.

"Which brings me to what I needed to talk to you about," All Might explained the events up to his rescue of Melisa. "Wait that doesn't make sense Melisa doesn't have a cut on her forehead at all, I know you said it was shallow but it shouldn't have healed already," David exclaimed, "Wait dont tell me she developed a regeneration quirk or something, the doctors said that she would be quirkless if she didn't get one by now." David reasoned that that could be the only reason for any of this to make sense.

"Well that was a valiant guess as to what happened it is not the case," All Might declared, shortly after i saved Melisa something truly amazing happened with young Midoria…"

——————————————————————————————————————————

Flashback

As All Might returned from apprehending the villains, the scene he returned to could truly bring him to tears. Izuku was hugging Melisa and crying, sobbing about how because he wanted to go play with All Might they lost her and she got injured because of him. All Might was about to go to him and comfort him saying how he was not to blame, but the people who misuse their powers and took Melisa are, but then something odd began to happen.

The room lit up, and not like the lights turning on but, a dim green glow began to brighten the room as izuku began to light up, the wounds on Melisa's face began to close and disappear without a trace of existing. All might was shocked, neither of the boy's parents could heal, so this new mutation of quirks was manifesting right before himself .

**(A/N) so that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it, leave any comments for what you think could happen next, point out any thing that is immensely bothering and needs to be fixed rightaway, or ask any questions. Midoria's quirk will be given its full explanation next chapter but comment if you can figure out the reasoning ( I feel like I left more than enough hints as to why healing makes sense) anyway goodbye for now.**


	3. Ch3-Synthesis

**So it's been a minute... sorry for the really long delay I have no idea how some people write weekly and consistently. Oh well I put a lot of thought and effort into this chapter and rewrote it many times. But nevertheless if you see an issue feel free point it out, and offer suggestions this story is still in infancy and can evolve accordingly. I feel my logic is solid and hope you see where I plan to **

**take this story. I have high hopes for it, and really hope you enjoy.**

After discussing the incident with All Might, the parents of the two unconscious kids needed a minute to process the new information; the previously quirkless Izuku was now in a bind as his ability is so dissimilar to his parents and the bounds of said abilities are unknown. With Mellisa's health unconfirmed and Izuku's power a mystery, the parents knew the next logical course of action. Taking the kids to the hospital was a priority since they would have a professional healer look over Mellisa's condition, and see if they can examine Izuku to see how his development of a quirk may have affected his body.

(At the hospital)

With David, doctors attempt to explain Mellisa's current condition. " Sir, we can't fully explain this phenomenon that occurred, even with the information that a young boy's quirk healed her." the chief doctor said with sweat dripping down his brow as he worriedly spoke to the nervous father. " WHAT CAN'T YOU EXPLAIN !?!", was his only reply since no one in the whole hospital would tell him what is her condition and choose to reply the same way, 'We don't know how to explain.', well dammit he didn't need an essay to understand what was happening he just wanted to know if she would be ok.

"Oh sir, well, I guess the simplest way of saying this is your daughter is in perfect shape." the still scared doctor explained. "WHAT'S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT??" The irate father exclaimed. "Well, sir, the thing we can't explain is that compared to her previous visit, she's in better health than she has ever been in her life." This revelation worked to calm the concerned parent. "Huh? How is that possible?" was his only response.

(With the Midoria Family)

"So doctor, what can you tell us about his quirk?" Shin asked the concern could be heard deep in his tone. " Well, it seems that, based on the evaluation of your quirks, Izuku indeed developed a mixed mutation of your quirks. Specifically, he's a perfect mix of your abilities." This seemed to further confuse the parents as healing seemed quite far off from their abilities.

"How does that make any sense, in what world is healing a combination of telekinesis and fire-breathing?!?" Shin exclaimed, speaking for both him and his more reserved wife.

"Well, in this one I suppose," the doctor began, " What I truly mean is his body has all the aspects of both of your quirks. Therefore, he is a perfect mixture of your quirks but his usage seems to be healing oriented," Once he finished explaining he stood and walked over to the X-ray viewer and displayed Izuku's scans.

Pointing at the X-ray of his upper body, the doctor began, " Here we see the same structure as the one in your chest/neck to allow for fire-breathing," he said while pointing at Shin on the scan you see a gland to produce a flammable gas, and a set of muscles designed to vibrate at high rates, using the energy of the users metabolism.

"And here we see," he continued showing the brain scans, " the same enlarged section of the brain as you, Inko, allowing for the presumption to be made that he holds the capability to affect objects outside of his own body using his mind." This time while pointing at the shocked mother, he explained which parts of her brain were affected by her quirk to allow for the manipulation of forces around other objects.

"Now the only part we are uncertain of is, what is the specific combination of these abilities that allow for him to heal others and possibly himself? But this can easily be determined through testing, which we need your permission to undergo when the boy wakes up." The doctor concluded.

Now that things were making more sense to them, Inko and Shin signed the forms and asked to be present, for the tests so they could see if there were any aspects of his quirk they would need a better understanding of how to train and control.

(A few hours later)

After waking up Izuku found himself in a bright bland room, upon further inspection he assumed he was in the hospital, remembering why he was in the hospital he reached for his cheek to inspect the wound. In anticipation he winced, but found there was no pain in his face after being slugged by that thief. "THAT THIEF!" He repeated out loud as he remembered that Melisa was in danger.

His outburst managed to alert a nearby nurse, and after hearing the young boy scream that thief, the nurse had assumed someone was in there attempting to rob the boy of something. "Is everything alright!" the nurse blurted as he ran into the room nervous at what he would find only to see his patient staring at him in confusion.

"Um Yeah, everything's fine in here, but is Melisa safe, did All Might save her from the kidnapper?" Izuku responded in response to the nurse, twitching in embarrassment. " Y...Yeah she's fine she's in the other room." He replied back taken aback by his own actions. "However, she is resting right now, so there will be no visitors till she is up. Do you need anything? I will also alert your parents so they can see you." He finished, still stressed he overreacted.

"Ok, thanks for checking in on me, sorry if I worried you with my scream, I just remembered the kidnapper who was trying to take Melisa. Also I am starving, can I get some food." As if to punctuate his statement his stomach rumbled rather loudly. "You got it little guy." Responded the nurse as he left the room to alert the parents and ask them what food he liked to feed the hungry child.

( A little bit later once his food arrived)

Izuku had been reunited with his parents swiftly after the nurse left with his parents seemingly sprinting after receiving the news. They talked about how he was feeling and how he was a hero today, but decided to hold up on the larger topics until after he ate.

Once a bowl of pork cutlet had been placed in front of himself dug in and finished it in record time. After a fulfilling meal, the real talk began, " So son you said you were feeling alright, but is there anything else you feel, something unusual or powerful that wasn't there before?" Shin began hoping for his son to already have an idea of what happened.

"Well other than the great hunger I feel, I noticed my throat is a little sore and there are these fuzzy lines everywhere, but I thought that was just part of me being in the hospital recovering." Izuku announced not having the faintest Idea what this could imply. "Well that's great that you noticed this, on your own, because now we need to ask do you remember what happened after you helped All Might save Melisa?" Inko followed up

"Umm. I was holding Melisa who had been knocked out and sad because I felt it was my fault she was taken and got injured. But then I was mad, mad at myself for being helpless, for not being able to help her..." he half finished saddened by his recollection of feeling useless. "And then..?" Shin Probed to see if Izuku could remember what came next. "And then.. then… I don't really remember I woke up here.. I guess."

"Well, son I have news for you." Shin Said in an upbeat manner, giving him a smirk he continued, "Before you blacked out your Quirk developed!" He exclaimed in a manner fit for a hospital. You could see the light burning in Izuku's eyes as he heard this news.

"Really What is it? Is it Fire Related? Telekinetic? OH OH is it Both, IS IT PYROKINESIS? The ideas in his head were endless as he began to mutter to himself incoherently. Taken aback by their kids enthusiasm they knocked him out of his trance by snapping in front of him a while.

Once they had his full attention they began to explain what the doctor had told them, " Well it seems your guess is not to far off, you body does show signs of both quirks at the same time, but we are unsure of the specifics, what we do know is, back before you fainted you managed to heal Melisa and yourself with your quirk." He paused to let his son process the info without his head exploding.

A minute passed, then two, then four, and then finally, "WHAT? Wait, which power do I have, healing doesn't seem like fire or telekinesis???" Causing them to sweat drop as they had the same reaction to the news.

"Well, we don't actually know right now; but now that you are awake we can take you to get your quirk tested to see which parts of your body react and see if we can get a better understanding of your new power." Shin concluded, excited himself as well since perfect quirk mixtures do not occur often.

(In the testing facility)

" Now Izuku these machines here are going to be taking scans of you as you move around and use your ability. Since we found there is a chance, you could have them as well, we will have your parents give you tips on how their abilities work just in case you can use them as well. Got it?" The doctor explained kindly to the excited youth.

"Understood! Sir." The young Midoria exclaimed, getting very serious in anticipation. "Alright then," The doctor began, "Now first we should test you to see if you can do either of the abilities separately." The doctor motioned for one of the parents to come forth, Shin being more bold decided to go first. "Great, Mr. Midoria, Can you give a balsamic understanding of how your quirk works for you kid and how you use it."

Following the doctor's instructions, "Ok, son for me fire-breathing looks like this," Taking a quick breath in, a slight hum could be heard as his chest swelled and a thin but strong stream of fire was blown. ", to do this I simply breath in and focus my breath to the upper center of my neck and apply pressure to start the vibrations, once I feel it's enough I breathe out and continue to do so until the fire stops so I don't burn my mouth.

Motioning for his son to come over and give it a try, Izuku Prepares for his first attempt. Taking in a decent gulp of air, he slowly focuses it to one spot, immediately his throat starts to vibrate, not knowing when enough time is, he releases sooner rather than later, and a small barely visible green fire sputters out. Amazed at his attempt he and his father embrace in a loving hug while his mom cheers from a safe distance. "You did it! It was a little small, but for a first attempt that was pretty good." Shin beamed with pride.

After a couple of attempts he achieved a decent flame stream, but had to stop due to his throat being sore. "Hey,check this out." Said one of the scientists reviewing the feed from the scanners. "All of the flames he produced were flames, and carrying all the properties of fire, all of them were cold." This got the attention of most people. " And that's not all they give off a lot of energy, so it's not like they're just weak, they are supposed to be cold." And as he said, the charts showed that every attempt Izuku made was warmer than room temperature; they were at most 2 degrees warmer.

" We can look into that later since his throat is sore, but for one lets begin testing for the mother quirk." The doctor said while gesturing for Inko to take Shin's place next to Izuku. Once she did so. She began explaining to her son how her ability works,

"So to demonstrate what I can do, I have to apologize since I don't use it for much it's pretty weak, but if you can do it, you can practice to make it better than mine," she said as she reached out her hand and began to slowly pull a notebook to her from across the room. Once it reached her she blushed. "Again I'm sorry I can't give you a better example but I just haven't trained my ability more." She ranted embarrassed by her weak performance compared to breathing fire.

But her son's reaction was not what she was expecting, "Woah That's soo cooool, Mom you don't need to apologize that was epic!" Having her confidence be built up more she pushed the book back and continued her tutorial. "So, you said that you can see little blurry lines everywhere right?" She asked, getting an affirmative nod in response.

"Those lines are the magnetic fields produced naturally by all objects, not just metals, I focus on a line close to the object I am attempting to push or pull and it gets more clear." She paused to see if he was understanding, getting another nod she proceeded, "Once selected I direct the line to the object, using my hand to help me aim and picture the line moving to the object and focus, if it feels like the front of your brain is being used you are pushing, the back means pulling and the. sides are directional.

"Now you give a shot mister first try," she joked since he understood how to do his father's move easily. She placed the target object on a nearby desk, the object was a paper clip since it would be easier to move, she placed it between a notebook and a candle.

Repeating what his mother told him he looked for the nearest field, since it was a metal paper clip there were more lines nearby. Selecting the line, he took aim and began to focus on pulling the clip. After several minutes of him trying to pull the clip it moved just a little.

Considering that progress Inko decided to give him a break so he doesn't strain his head and broke his concentration with a hug "Congratulations sweetie you moved it, the rest will come with practice, but you need to take a break or else you'll strain your brain"

Once again the scientist had something to note about the previous attempt. "Well we don't have a camera that can register the electromagnetic field. We were observing something interesting in the footage. Look here at the table, notice anything as he begins his attempt?" He plays back the footage and as Izuku begins to focus, everyone is hoping to see what he is talking about. No one speaks up as the footage ends so he begins to explain. " When he begins to focus look here," he says pointing at the candle, "It begins to shift, and everytime he attempts to focus, it shifts closer and closer only to return when he stops" Once he pointed it out it was painfully clear to everyone that maybe Izuku has an easier time controlling fire than other materials.

After a decent snack break they resume, this time having Izuku focus on the flame. After locking on to the nearest line he takes aim and begins to focus on the flame, soon after it lifts off of the wick and moves closer to him, stopping when he breaks focus, causing it to die out. This time the cheers are louder and both parents rush up to praise him.

For one final test before attempting to heal something, the doctor asks for Izuku to attempt to control his fire-breath. Not seeing any issue with it he preps his mind and body. Focusing on a nearby line to his mouth, and using the proportions his father suggested he takes a decent gulp of air and focuses it to the sweet spot. Letting it erupt from his mouth he attaches the line to flame making it stiff. Once his fire-breath ends he focuses on moving the flame still "burning", even without fuel, and moves it around in a straight line but very quickly drops it to the floor having it die out.

"He had control for roughly 3 seconds, not bad for a first time doing it, but the focus he needs seems to be too much and the fire moves like hard spaghetti, so maybe one day he will be able to use it." The doctor noted reaching into his desk to retrieve a snack for the kid.

One fruit snack later, "So now the hard part, understanding a quirk we have no experience with." Of course healing quirks are common especially among medical staff, but one born from fire and mind powers this is unexplored. "So first we can't heal something without some damage," the doctor said as he proceeded to cut his palm, enough that the on hand medic could easily repair with no harm. "Now just try to heal me kid, don't worry if you can't do it at first, we can bandage this up in no time"

Taken a bit back by the doctor's declaration and actions, Izuku approached him and grasped his hand. At first nothing happened, a few minutes past and still no progress had been made. As the doctor was about to call it quits, the boy's hand grasped his tighter and he began to tremble slightly. This worried everyone since to them it looked like he was about to break down crying since he couldn't do it, however this thought was immediately squashed as Izuku's face began to glow and a green light, like glistening emeralds, surrounded the doctor's hand. Once the boy's grasp had been released; the doctor's hand, now visible, was flawless, with no indication of a previous injury.

A long pause followed as it would appear that Izuku had developed three unique quirks. The pause would be once again broken by the scientist analyzing the scans. "Uhh guys, you are going to want to see this," he began and everyone crowded around him to observe. "Now to start I want you to look at the X-ray footage." After playing back the recording everyone focused on the moment he began to tremble.

Shin was the first to notice, "He's not trembling, he's vibrating, as if he's building up the pressure for a breath of fire, without pressurizing the gas the metabolic energy is just growing." He concluded, causing everyone to understand a bit better on what the green healing energy is. This time the scientist directed everyone to the brain scan during the moment of healing, this time Inko spoke up, "That is the region he used to control the flames earlier, while he for sure has some control over the electromagnetic spectrum, he seems to be able to control energy better than the magnetic forces. He must be more similar to a pyrokinetic rather than a telekinetic." This realization helped to inform them of the true quirk that Izuku has.

Healing Flame- Using a build up metabolic energy Izuku is able to release a stream of energy with healing properties, in the form of flames; which he can control with his pyrokinetic abilities. His quirk is a perfect mix of his parents quirks allowing him to shift between fire-breath and telekinetic abilities (Mostly in the form of energy manipulation).

"While rare there are a few well documented individuals who exhibit multi or variant quirks based from perfect mixes of the parents quirks. One notable example is the current Number Two Hero Endeavor's most recent kid, he's reported to have both fire and Ice capabilities, with the future potential of blending his usage." The doctor said as he searched up his query, showing them the kid who was born with the quirk Half-cold Half-hot.

**So there you go, I hope I am able to portray his abilities properly, while it may seem over the top, I think I may have miss explained, his quirk, it is one quirk, it just has multiple facets, I always felt like Shoto Todorki always only had 1 quirk (Half-cold Half-hot) which by the way is a super stupid name for ice and fire, which allows his body to make and control both fire and ice, rather than a quirk that lets in control ice on one hand and another quirk for fire on the other. Anyway I hope he doesn't cause too much concern but I'll begin editing the fourth chapter, quick hint it's about, his friends.**


End file.
